


Wanting to Touch the Sky

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Some people have wings and other people don't. Harry Hart has wings and wants to take wing-less Eggsy flying.Little bit of background in notes...





	Wanting to Touch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Background for this story that I couldn't slip into fic easily: People with wings tend to be posh and they look down on the posh without wings as well as the poor with wings. There are not that many poor with wings but they aren't non-existent. Kingsman was not only traditionally centered on being mainly posh but also those with wings. Eggsy is not only the first to be from a poor background but only a select few have ever made it without wings, Eggsy now being one of them. Other notes: to touch someone's wings is an act of intimacy and some of the feathers in people's wings match their eye color (Harry's wings would be dark brown with light brown feathers weaving through them).

Harry sat down roughly, dark wings stretching out so as not to be smashed into his chair at his desk in the mansion. He leaned back, covering his face with his hands with a heavy sigh. All week Eggsy had been avoiding him and Harry wasn’t really sure why. After pining for each other for months when Harry returned to Kingsman after recovering from V-Day, he had finally gotten the courage to ask Eggsy out and was happily surprised when the man agreed, despite the fact that Harry had wings and Eggsy didn’t. Things had been going great; so great, in fact, that Harry wanted to take Eggsy flying. He had mentioned it to the agent between missions, not really officially asking, and Eggsy has been avoiding him since. Harry didn’t understand. It hurt to know that just maybe Eggsy didn’t feel quite the same about him and felt the need to avoid him instead of talking to him. Harry sighed again, removing his hands from his face, stretching his brown wings a little more, before leaning forward to start working like he was supposed to be doing.

 _I_ _f Eggsy won’t come talk to me soon, I am just going to have to catch him and make him explain what is going on_ , Harry thought resolutely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggsy had been avoiding Harry. He was currently sitting outside on the lawn of the mansion, looking up at the sky, arms wrapped around his knees. He wanted to touch the sky so badly. So why did he start acting like a child and decide to avoid the man? Eggsy sighed and closed his eyes as he let his head fall on arms. He needed to go talk to Harry; things have been going great between them and if he didn’t fix this he’d lose the man he had been falling for since he had first beat up Dean and his goons. Eggsy stood up and headed back to the mansion to find Harry.

 _'Opefully Harry’ll lemme explain. If he doesn’ I’m just gonna ‘ave to make ‘im listen ta me_ , Eggsy thought resolutely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggsy hesitantly knocked on Harry’s office door and peaked his head into the room. Harry lifted his head up to look up and Eggsy saw an emotion – relief? – flash through the man’s eyes just as the man’s wings ruffled slightly.

“’Ello, ‘Arry. Ya busy?”

“I’m just finishing up. Come on in.”

Eggsy slipped into the office and closed the door before going to sit down at the chair across from Harry. He fidgeted in his seat, looking at his hands in his lap, waiting for Harry to put the papers on his desk away. Once he heard Harry put the papers away, he felt the stare that the winged man before him was giving him but couldn’t bring himself to look up. Eggsy knew he needed to start talking but he didn’t know where to start. He heard a rustle of movement and then, all of a sudden, a hand appeared in his vision and tilted his chin up.

“Look at me, Eggsy.” Eggsy looked up so he could see that Harry standing in front of him, beautiful brown wings folded back as if trying not to scare away a skittish animal. He looked into Harry’s brown eyes as the man asked, “What’s wrong, dear boy?”

“I’ve been lyin’ ta ya”, Eggsy blurted.

He pulled out of Harry’s grasp before standing up and keeping a respectable distance between them. He took a deep breath before looking back at Harry. He began to take off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. This seemed to pull Harry out of his shock.

“Eggsy, what are you doing? What do you mean you’ve been lying to me?”

Eggsy just continued to take off his shirt, revealing a crisscrossing set of leather across his now bare torso. He glanced at Harry one more time, who had confusion and slight curiosity written on his face as he stared at the leather. Eggsy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around so his back was to Harry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment Eggsy had said he had been lying to him, Harry had been confused. What did he mean he had been lying? What had he lied about? Was it about the feelings he had shown towards Harry? All of this raced through his head until he saw Eggsy begin to take off his shirt.

 _What in God’s name–_ , Harry thought as he said, “Eggsy, what are you doing? What do you mean you’ve been lying to me?”

However, instead of answering, the boy continued to take off the top half of his clothes. Just as Harry thought maybe he should stop him – _and stop trying to ogle him_ , Harry’s brain supplied – he saw a hint of leather straps across the boy’s abdomen. Seeing it in complete view once Eggsy pulled off his shirt, curiosity got the better of him and he stayed silent. Eggsy took a deep breath before turning around.

Harry’s breath hitched, wings opening up slightly in surprise, at what he saw. Constrained by the leather were a pair of beautiful brown wings with green feathers weaving themselves throughout the wings. Without thinking, Harry moved closer until he was standing directly behind the boy, hand outstretched to touch but he paused.

“May I?” Harry asked, gesturing to the leather straps.

Eggsy turned and Harry could see his profile. He looked tense but hesitatingly nodded the same time he began to unbuckle the straps from the front. Without touching the wings before him, for that was too intimate of gesture without Eggsy’s permission, Harry helped to slip the leather off the boy’s shoulders. Once the restraints were off, Eggsy stretched his wings out slightly; enough to stretch out after the cramped position, but obviously still tensed up, much like the shoulders the wings were attached to. Harry continued to stare in shock and admiration for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Eggsy’s wings twitched – in impatience or worry Harry wasn’t sure – breaking him out of his daze.

“How did you hide this? Why did you hide them?”

Without turning back around, Eggsy sighed, “Throughou’ trainin’ why did ya think I wouldn’ take off my shirt ta change? It’s easy ta ‘ide what people don’ expec’ ta be there as long as they can’ actually see ‘em.”

Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks, feeling slightly disappointed with himself – Harry had thought that, despite the bravado, the man was just slightly self-conscious of himself when he noticed – he was supposed to be a spy!

“Why, though? Your wings are beautiful, dear boy.”

Eggsy turned around at that, wings relaxing somewhat and visible blush on his cheeks from the comment. “I’m sure ya remember my dad ‘avin wings, ‘Arry, but my Mom don’ ‘ave ‘em. There’s nothin’ wrong wit tha’ but when she started ta bring Dean an ‘is goons aroun’, it didn’ take long to learn tha’ it was better ta ‘ide ‘em than ta ‘ave ‘em out on display. Since Dean is wing-less, he ‘ates anyone wit wings coz he thinks they think they betta than ‘im.”

Harry wasn’t really all that shocked with that answer, but it did make the hate he had for Eggsy’s so-called step-father to grow even more. However, he just watched Eggsy, who had looked away in shame, wings dipping down towards the floor.

“I wanted ta tell ya, ‘Arry, after ya took out Dean. But I wasn’ sure ‘ow ya would react. There ain’t many Chavs wit wings ou’ there coz most rich think tha’ only the uppa class should ‘ave wings.”

“My dear boy”, Harry murmured as he moved towards Eggsy, cupping the man’s face so he could look into his magnificent green eyes. “I won’t judge you for having wings. I could care less who does and doesn’t have them. Eggsy, all I care about is you.”

Harry slowly leaned down and captured Eggsy’s lips with his own, wings flaring out to wrap around them slightly. The kiss was gentle, reassuring. They stayed like that, Eggsy relaxing more and more and wings flaring outwards some, for what felt like days, before they separated, foreheads pressed together.

“You know, Eggsy, I must admit I am extremely happy to find out you have wings though.”

Eggsy pulled back, wings lifting off the ground more, to look at Harry curiously, “Why?”

“Because it means we can fly together, if you would like.”

Eggsy smiled, eyes lighting up, “I’d love ta, ‘Arry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off this is my first Kingsman fic so sorry if a little OOC. Also I have read a lot of people who write Eggsy's 'Chav speak' in a different format than other accents so I thought I'd try and replicate that... Sorry if it isn't very good. Oh also for the leather straps I was talking about I picture something similar to what Warren/Angel wore in X-Men last stand. If you haven't seen the movie you can see what I'm talking about here: https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=x+men+last+stand+warren+getting+vaccine+scene&&view=detail&mid=0DC82C148A519C99CF710DC82C148A519C99CF71&FORM=VRDGAR  
> I am thinking about writing a sequel so please give me some feed back! Thanks for reading!


End file.
